Talk:Experience Level Chart
Number formatting Given that HabitRPG uses periods to represent fractional of numbers, we should probably use periods in the display of this chart. Thepeopleseason (talk) 23:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Table formatting Is it possible to split the table into a few columns? At the moment it's too long and requires a lot of scrolling. Breadstrings (talk) 08:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Done! Looks a bit unwieldy, though: I'd like to maybe make the vertical borders between each pair of columns different from the vertical borders within each pair of columns, but confess to being unsure of how to achieve this Itokro (talk) 21:16, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : I can't find anything on adding vertical borders like that either, but perhaps extra spacing would work just as well. How about something like this? Hann Solo (talk) 00:32, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Another table idea with very "technological" solution to the borders. Capital "i"s! Can also be done in the two column situation that the page currently has. ItsMirre (talk) 14:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) EDITED: ItsMirre (talk) 00:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I was trying to come up with a more elegant solution -- how about shading every other column? ::--Sonnet73 (talk) 07:10, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::: I like that much better! Very readable and much more professional-looking than the current version. Purplatypus (talk) 15:16, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you like it! I've updated the table formatting on the page itself. --Sonnet73 (talk) 15:32, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Content Text Perhaps an explanation on how you could use this information would be helpful as well as a few links to the rest of wiki where appropriate. A picture of the experience bar could help too. ;) Breadstrings (talk) 08:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Done, although my "how you could use this information" is somewhat shaky, since I'm not really sure what to say there! Still, hope this presents an improvement Itokro (talk) 21:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) In-game values I'd like to edit this to reflect the actual, in-game values of "number of XP needed to level up", which I know are sometimes slightly different from those predicted by the formula. Is it always just rounded to the nearest ten? Anyone know? I know I could use fix character values to change my level & check, but I don't want to prematurely unlock quests I'm not meant to have access to yet... Itokro (talk) 08:10, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : It looks like that is the case. I took a look at some other people's stats, and level 2 is 160, level 6 is 210, level 7 is 220, level 14 is 330, level 36 is 820, level 38 is 880, level 50 is 1260, level 53 is 2370, level 66 is 1890. All of the ones I checked were rounded to the nearest ten. Good observation! Hann Solo (talk) 18:13, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Delete Unlocks? Taldin suggested that this page and Level could be combined, but as a start, I'd be happy with having the unlocks deleted from the table. It's potentially confusing to have them in both pages. Discussion? Janetmango (talk) 20:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Formula Incorrect for Above Level 100 I'm at Level 220 right now and the XP needed to level are 14,440, far lower than the supposed XP required to level at 200 (and lower than projected at level 125, in fact). As this chart is clearly in error I propose it be removed until the actual formula for XP to level post-100 is determined. 23:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) If you look at the chart carefully, I believe it's consistent with both the formula and your observations (and my own). I think the confusion might arise from the fact that the table has two level-XP pairs per row, so it's easy to, for example, see the level "125" on the far left and immediately jump to the XP value "15,050" on the right without realizing that they do not correspond to each other. This had me confused for a while too. :) I definitely think that keeping the table is valuable, but perhaps the formatting should be adjusted to make it more readable. Maybe we can insert vertical lines as separators? I see that someone about a year ago considered that and couldn't find how to do it, but I'm pretty sure we have tables with vertical lines elsewhere on the wiki now. Purplatypus (talk) 04:22, October 14, 2015 (UTC)